1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data code label, a method of decoding data codes, and an optical data code decoding system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data code label is adhered or attached to an article to control the physical distribution and the stock. The data code label has one-dimensional code such as a bar code or a two-dimensional code such as a QR code. During operation, the data code label may be scratched or stained, so that an error will occur in decoding. Thus, the data code label further stores error correction data. When an error is detected in decoding result, the data is error-corrected with the error collection data. However, the degree of scratching or staining may further increase with passage of time. Thus, finally, the data code label must be replaced with a new one. Therefore, it is required to provide an optical data code decoding system having resistance to damaged data codes.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a superior data code label, a superior method of decoding data code, and a superior optical data code decoding system.
According to the present invention, a first aspect of the present invention provides a data code label comprising:
a base;
an optical data image representing data codes and corresponding error correction codes on said base; and
an ID tag on said base including: data input and output means: and a memory having an identification data writing area for storing identification data and a decode data writing area for storing decode data corresponding to at least a portion of said data codes received from said data input and output means.
According to the present invention, a second aspect of the present invention provides a method of decoding data codes comprising the steps of:
(a) reading an optical data image representing said data codes and corresponding error correction codes on a base which supports an ID tag having input and output means and a memory;
(b) decoding each of said data codes with said read optical data image to obtain decode data;
(c) detecting an error in the result in step (b) with said error correction codes;
(d) error-correction-decoding said data codes with said error correction codes to obtain said decode data when said error is detected in step (c); and
(e) storing the result of step (d) in said memory through said input and output means as said decode data.
According to the present invention, a third aspect of the present invention provides a method based on the second aspect, further comprising the step of:
(f) reading said decode data corresponding to one of data codes showing said error in step (c) from said memory through said input and output means when said error is detected in step (c), wherein said steps (d) and (e) are effected when said decode data cannot be read in step (f).
According to the present invention, a fourth aspect of the present invention provides a method based on the second aspect, wherein said steps (b) and (c) are repeatedly effected, said method further comprising the steps of:
(g) calculating a rate of said errors in repeatedly effected steps (b) and (c) for all of said data codes and said error correction codes represented by said optical data image when said error is detected;
(h) obtaining said decode data in said memory when said rate in step (g) is higher than a reference and said error is detected in step (c);
(i) calculating said rate again such that said error of said decode data obtained in step (h) and said error correction code corresponding to said decode data obtained in step (h) is neglected when said error is detected in step (c) and said decode data is successfully obtained from said memory in step (h); and
(j) effecting step (d) for another one of said data codes showing said error in step (c) when said rate in step (i) is not higher than said reference.
According to the present invention, a fifth aspect of the present invention provides a method based on the third aspect, further comprising the steps of:
(g) storing said decode data obtained in steps (b), (d), (f); and
(h) outputting said decode data stored in step (g).
According to the present invention, a sixth aspect of the present invention provides a method based on the second aspect, wherein said memory has an identification data writing area and a decode data writing area and in step (e), and said decode data is stored in said decode data writing area.
According to the present invention, a seventh aspect of the present invention provides an optical data image decoding system comprising:
a data code label comprising: a base; an optical data image representing data codes and corresponding error correction codes on said base; and an ID tag on said base including: data input and output means: and a memory having an identification data writing area for storing identification data and a decode data writing area for storing decode data corresponding to at least a portion of said data codes received from said data input and output means;
optical data image reading means for reading said optical data image;
decoding means for decoding said data codes from said optical data image from said optical data image reading means to obtain said decode data:
detecting means for detecting an error in said decoding means:
error-correction decoding means for error-correction-decoding said data codes with said error correction codes to obtain said decode data when said error is detected; and
storing means for storing said decode data obtained by said error-correction decoding means in said memory through said input and output means.
According to the present invention, an eighth aspect of the present invention provides the system based on the seventh aspect, further comprising:
reading means for reading said decode data corresponding to one of data codes showing said error from said memory through said input and output means when said error is detected, wherein said error-correction decoding means and storing means are operated when said decode data cannot be read by said reading means.
According to the present invention, a ninth aspect of the present invention provides the system based on the seventh aspect, wherein said decoding means and said detecting means are repeatedly operated, said system further comprising:
first calculating means for calculating a rate of said errors of all of said data codes and said error correction codes represented by said optical image;
obtaining means for obtaining said decode data in said memory when said rate from said first calculating means is higher than a reference and said error is detected by said detection means;
second calculating means for calculating said rate again such that said error of said decode data obtained by said obtaining means and said error correction code corresponding to said decode data obtained by said obtaining means is neglected when and said error is detected by said detection means and said decode data is successfully obtained from said memory by said obtaining means, wherein said error-correction decoding means error-correction-decodes another one of said data codes showing said error detected by the detecting means when said rate calculated by said second calculating means is not higher than said reference.
According to the present invention, a tenth aspect of the present invention provides the system based on the seventh aspect, further comprising:
an optical data image reader having a case containing said reading means, said optical data image reading means, said decoding means, said detecting means, said correcting means, and said storing means.